megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
ElementMan.EXE
is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Vic. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Although he only speaks words like ''"pirikira" and the like, people and Navis can understand him. He was sent with Vic to steal the Force Program from Mr. Weather in Sky Town. MegaMan confronts him inside the Mr. Weather comp and defeats him. However, Vic still manages to get his hands on the Force Program. Sky Town began to plummet to the earth, but is sustained by electricity provided by Iris. Afterwards, he is also confronted in the Expo while Lan was tracking Dr. Wily to his base, and is defeated again. Locations ElementMan's EX form can be found in Sky Area 1, and his SP form can be randomly encountered in the same area afterwards. His RV form found in the Graveyard has 2000 HP. Other games ElementMan.EXE appears in Rockman Xover as a boss exclusive to the Chinese version. Anime History ''Rockman EXE Beast+ ElementMan appears in ''Beast+, along with Vic, who uses a Copyroid from BubbleMan to wreak havoc in a waterpark. However, due to the Copyroid's small size, and unlike DiveMan's missile attacks that caused decent damage even when he was minimized, all of ElementMan's attacks proved useless and no one even took notice of them. Manga History ElementMan makes a brief appearance in the final volume of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. He attacks MegaMan along with JudgeMan and Colonel, but is quickly defeated by MegaMan's M-Cannon. Abilities ElementMan is capable of the following attacks: *'Elemental Change: '''He can change his elements from Fire, Grass, Elec, Aqua and back to Null. If he is hit with a flinching attack before he completes, he won't change elements. *'ElementMan In Chip:' ElementMan will change his element type quickly, and attacks according to the chosen element. This chip proves to be useful if the player manages to master its timing. *'Downburst:' Generates two whirlwinds that hit like a Boomerang, i.e. the players top row, bottom row and back column, so the two front middle panels are safe. He will always be able to use this attack no matter what his current element is. *'Tallest Tree:' Used while a Wood elemental. Similar to Wood Tower, this attack sends a succession of sharpened stakes that home in on the player similar to WaveArm. The stakes also leave grass panels behind, which increases the risk of the Fire attack that follows. In chip version, this attack will cover the entire battlefield in grass and ElementMan will send his tree attack in a straight line. *'Meteorite:' Used while a Fire elemental. Drops a set of meteors on the player. This short-lived attack will track the players position, and has little intervals between each meteor. In chip version, it will hit your enemies no matter where they are, making this one of his most popular attacks since ElementMan changes to this element first. *'Lightning Drive:' Used when an Elec elemental. Bolts of lightning strike from the sky, and slowly home in on the player. In chip version, it destroys the third column in front of player; similar to ThunderMan's Chip. *'Diamond Dust:''' Used while an Aqua elemental. Attempts to turn a column into ice. If the player is standing on that column, they will become frozen. Falzar players take great advantage of this during chip version since Breaker attacks (Falzar has two Breaker-type Crosses) does double damage to frozen enemies. Gallery Elementman concept art.png| Concept art of ElementMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:WWW Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis